Volumen
by Kanon umino
Summary: Las tres cosas que mas disfruta hacer Bill Kaulitz son, Coger, Molestar y escuchar música .Por que no demostrarle al mundo que el y su hermano son los que mejor saben hacer todo esto… juntos Tokio Hotel/TWC


Mi lado jarioso salio al ataque ahi les va! xD

Autor: Kanon Umino

Clasificacion: NC-17, humor

Advertencias: Incesto, Lemon

Parejas: Bill (activo)/Tom(pasivo)

Safecreatuve 1010127555634

Especificaciones:

Bueno estes es mi primer Lemon, espero cumplir espectativas aunque tambien es comico en compensacion de mi otro fic Jueves y fue un relajo lograr que ahi medio quedaran, espero les guste :3 Como casi todos mis fics es un songfic, de la cancion "all these things that i've done" de the killers les recomiendo que mientras lean la escuchen esta buena =D Letras en cursiva son estrofas de la canción, = = Cambio de habitación

ya saben los personajes son en base a personas reales que no tienen nada que ver con la historia la cual salio de mi mentecita, a golpes, pero salio, hasta ahora no se ha comprobado si los gemelos kaulitz han cometido incesto (en papeles.. por que en video xD) y no gano dinero por esto n.n ya no les alargo mas el asunto ahi les va el fanfic

FANFIC

**Volumen**

_When there's nowhere else to run_

_Is there room for one more son?_

_One more son_

-Te vas a tronar los oídos – escucho entre canción y canción el vocalista mas famoso de Alemania, supo que la voz era perteneciente a Gustav, el buen y siempre reservado Gustav, el que nunca opinaba en las entrevistas y podía matarte con una frase; volteo a verlo a un lado de él mismo, el rubio no se había dignado a apartar la vista del periódico que leía, ni pareciese que haya hecho comentario alguno pero lo conocía así que sabia que era la reacción típica del rubio

- Perdona pero hasta donde yo se, son mis oídos – respondió con acidez el menor, tal vez fue una recomendación la del rubio acerca de cuidarse los oídos y eso, pero no le había gustado para nada el tono utilizado por el baterista, sonaba a un regaño y cual niño pequeño no le gustaba que lo castigaran o regañaran por lo que contraataco

- Supongo que el resto de la habitación junto con todo lo que te rodea también te pertenece ¿no? – Lástima que el otro también sabía jugar – no todos queremos escuchar tu escándalo, algunos preferimos tranquilidad y un buen libro ¿sabes?

- perdone señor lo oigo todo, supongo que le tendré que bajar el volumen a mi ipod lleno de canciones escandalosas para que sus sacrosantos oídos no se estropeen también – ah que bonito era joder la vida y mas bonito es quedar con la ultima palabra - junto con mi escándalo de las noches para que el señoríto también duerma – ¡Tómela! algo relacionado con la intimidad siempre cohibía a las personas que lo rodeaba en especial a las reservadas como el baterista y claro, Nadie juega con Burger King ¡digo!, Bill Kaulitz.

- ¿escándalo? – levanto una ceja y por fin aparto la vista del dichoso articulo que lo mantenía atento a la pagina – escándalo mi abuelita usando la lavadora

-¿eh? – ese contraataque no se lo esperaba, ¿no se supone que Gustav haría un gesto de fuchi con la nariz arrugando el ceño para después retirarse elegantemente sin decir nada acerca de algo relacionado con su vida sexual?

- hay Bill – sonrió de medio lado con autosuficiencia, agregando – hace mucho que el oírlos gritar, gemir o moviendo la cama se volvió no mas que una simple rutina, deberías de saberlo ¿sabes? ya nadie despierta con ojeras, al menos no por eso, supongo que deberían inventarse algo nuevo o será… ¿qué el cambio de roles en la cama ha disminuido su potencial de pasión? No lo creo, Tom siempre fue algo pasivo ¿será que les ha pasado lo que a todas las parejas después de tantos años de sexo que ya perdieron creatividad? Mmm… tal vez, no lo se, aunque al final a mi parecer tan solo las paredes de los hoteles por fin les han ganado la pelea al dúo dinámico… uy que final tan practico para lo que fue el escándalo inconcluso del año de la disquera ¿no crees? – el silencio del menor le hizo saber al baterista que había ganado la partida, se levanto con una sonrisa de medio lado, tomo su periódico y se giro para retirarse no sin antes dedicarle la ultima frase pues había llegando a la puerta aun sin respuesta del menor agrego – nos vemos en el ensayo a ver si ahí si sabes hacer algo de ruido.

Cualquiera pensaría que el pequeño Bill Kaulitz ante lo acontecido se sentiría ofendido haría berrinche y no le dirigiría palabra alguna al baterista de la banda, pero quien dijera eso es que no lo conocía, él mas bien lo veía con otros ojos, unos mas maduros y objetivos, no por nada había llegado a donde estaba. Era como si le hubiesen dicho que le hacían falta fresas al pastel, un pequeño error de cálculo que nublaba la perfecta visión y audición del sexo entre hermanos gemelos.

Bueno, no era nada que no pudiera solucionarse, solo era cuestión de subir el volumen

_You know, you know - no you don't, you don't_

_I wanna shine on in the hearts of men_

_I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand_

-She would never say… where she came from….Yesterady don't matter if it's gone – varias horas después de una presentación, el guitarrista de Tokio hotel escuchaba a su hermanito andar de un lado a otro de la habitación, cantando y bailoteando esa vieja conocida canción de los Rolling Stones, no sabia lo que se traía en mente y la verdad no quería preguntar al ver su cara de sadismo cuando prácticamente obligo al pobre hombre de la recepción del hotel a traer semejantes bafles (bocinas muuuy grandes) a su habitación bajo la amenaza de incumplimiento de contrato y mala publicidad había accedido, lo peor es que eso no fue lo difícil, hacerlo sin que nadie absolutamente nadie incluso sus compañeros de piso lo notasen, fue toda una odisea para el pobre hombre y capricho cumplido para el joven vocalista quien sonrió con suficiencia al verlas, despidió al hombre con una palmadita en la espalda para después cerrar la puerta de un sonoro portazo y voltear con felicidad para empezar a montar lo que Tom vio como una especie de fortaleza hecha a bases de bocinas y stereos contra la puerta que si bien con las ruedas que tenían era fácil el acomodo a la hora de empujarlas desde un ángulo diferente que no fuera dentro de la habitación seria todo un reto físico

Mientras acomodaba los cables de un lado al otro, Tom llego a pensar que nada de eso tendría que ver con él pues no le presto en ningún momento mostró atención a su persona viendo como acomodaba los apartados en diferentes zonas de la habitación y él cual polluelo en medio del nido esperando a ser alimentado, en su propia versión seria personita en medio de la cama esperando su beso de las buenas noches, solo se limitaba a verlo andar de aquí para allá, cuando de repente

-Tomiii… - "tono tierno y dulce, tono tierno y dulce, ahhh pánico corran a las colinas! ¡O atrás del primer manager que encuentren ahhh! ¡Que muera primero el manageersss!" la mente de Tom gritaba, su cuerpo callaba y su orgullo impedía que mostrara el nerviosismo ante esa voz así que solo pudo responder

-si dime – ¡dignidad ante todo Kaulitz! Le decía esa vocecita en su mente a Tom

- ¿sabes que día es hoy? – no le gustaba nadita ese tono

- ehh diesiocho de… marzo?

- si tontito pero ¿sabes que ese es un día importante?

- ¿nació alguna twincestosa que escribe cochinadas de nosotros dos juntos acerca de bailes de primavera y administra un foro con nuestras poses sepsis en in fraganti por lo que tenemos que agradecerle mandándole un video con un saludo? – su rostro lo adornaba una sonrisa nerviosa mientras aun sentado iba retrocediendo en la misma cama como si el hecho de agrandar la distancia pudiera salvarlo de las garras del menor de los dos, pero la esperanza muere al ultimo y tal vez así seria; hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared de la misma, se había quedado sin escapatoria, el menor rió con seguridad ante esto

- lo mas seguro, Feliz cumpleaños, si quieres luego le mandamos un video pero eso no es lo importante – ronroneo un poco mientras gateaba de una forma muy sugestiva sobre la cama acortando las distancias entre sus labios y el cuello del mayor, planeando de forma casi estratégica que sus manos se colaran entre las pantorrillas de su hermano para que le cediera el paso entre estas, cuando por fin logro su objetivo logrando con ello que las rodillas del mayor se separaran lo suficiente para lograr comodidad entre ellas y por sobre todo el roce de partes intimas mutuas en un movimiento leve para sus estándares pero sugestivo y reafirmante para cualquiera que dudara cuales eran las intenciones del otro; Tom quiso por un momento cerrar las piernas, no sucumbir ante los malévolos encantos de su hermano el guitarrista pero también sabía que de nada serviría la resistencia, mas cuando esos mismos labios se acercaron a su oído, oyó el susurro de estos diciendo

- lo importante del día de hoy, es que te quiero hacer el amor – el guitarrista supo que estaba acabado, sabia muy bien que eso no era la única razón del comportamiento ajeno, prueba de ello las bocinas antes mencionadas y el humor que se anduvo cargando el vocalista todo el día anterior que incluyan ataques de histeria mas seguidos y poderosos que también venían con miradas de odio irracional contra el baterista de la banda; pero los besos y chupetones en su cuello le decían que tal vez las razones no contaban, que se dejara llevar y nunca había que despreciar los sabios consejos venidos de aquellos labios mmmm…. Nada malo el consejo

Y ahí Bill Kaulitz aseguro que el mayor había cedido en su totalidad, que si bien aquella era una parte importante de una plantación calculada para reafirmarle a cierto baterista que sus palabras eran blasfemias, esta era la mejor parte, por que siendo prácticos, él lo que quería era cojerse a su hermano por detrás y mirando de frente, yeah.

Pero no había que olvidar el plan en marcha y aun con su hermano contra la pared inicio con la estrategia básica de colar las manos por debajo de la playera, ambas manos a lado de sus caderas acariciando en forma de círculos sin retirarla aun pues la verdadera caballería estaba atacando los labios ajenos hasta ponerlos mas rosas de lo normal; pero no hay que confiarse por lo que fue subiendo poco a poco una de las dos manos hasta posarla a la altura del pecho y así provocar un leve gemido donde afirmo que los pezones eran una de las partes mas sensibles del macho men, las otras partes pronto serian conquistadas

Masajeando en forma circular con su dedo pulgar alrededor de la areola cafesina presionaba de vez en cuando justo en el pezón que hacía vibrar levemente al otro lo suficiente para saber que ahora era territorio seguro dejando así que sus labios dejaran en paz por un momento el percing que adornaba esos sensuales labios para ir marcando con su saliva un camino que iba de la barbilla a un costado del cuello pasando por la quijada y lóbulo; el mayor ante esto empezó a soltar mas gemidos entrecortados que no eran suficientes para el otro, tanto por satisfacción sexual como cierto meollo del asunto de los descibeles de las sensaciones así que avanzo a otro territorio, la entrepierna.

Algún crédito debían llevarse esas ropas tan holgadas que usaba el guitarrista aparte de ocultar a miradas morbosas esos pezones actualmente torturados y músculos firmes que no eran pesados a la hora de cargar, también servían para ser quitadas con la facilidad que tiene un niño de comerse un dulce; ahí escondida estaba la erección levemente acrecentada entre el ajustado bóxer y empezó a masajear primero leve, luego firme entre los testículos y base del pene par después rozar toda la extensión con esas afiladas uñas acarreando suspiros entrecortados que iban aumentando levemente, ahora si, fuera blusas.

Separándose un poco y de un solo movimiento las dos playeras fueron sacadas sin mayor problema para seguir con la tarea besar hasta el cansancio hasta que el menor descendió un poco; con un especie de gateo en inversa apoyando sus manos en las rodillas del guitarrista fue haciéndose un poco para atrás y así tener mas comodidad para descender lentamente depositando lamidas y besos por la suave zona del esternón; cuando el menor paro por un momento para lo que parecía ser quitarse sus propias ropas superiores el mayor intento recobrar un poco la cordura y con ambas manos enderezarse pero cual fue su sorpresa que con la practica su igual había ya se había quitado esa playera que parecía tan ajustada y aprovechando su desequilibrio lo tomo de la parte posterior de ambas rodillas abriéndolas y jalándolas haciendo que de repente el mayor quedara recostado

Desubicado aun un poco por el repentino jalón se sorprendió un poco al sentir los labios tibios en los pezones antes torturados a pellizcos; Sin perder tiempo de nuevo el vocalista se recargo en las palmas de sus manos extendiendo en su totalidad los brazos, de esa forma ambos ahora se encontraban en paralelo sus ojos a la misma altura, Bill tenia sus dos brazos extendidos que estaban uno a cada lado del torso mientras sus rodillas se encontraban flexionadas entre las piernas el mayor, dejándolo en cierta pose animal conocida que le convenía por ahora e impidiendo que el otro cerrara un poco las suyas . En esos cuatro puntos perfectos desde arriba le mandaba una mirada sensual y arrogante el vocalista, tal era la concentración del otro que no percibió cuando esas rodillas cubiertas de cuero se iban deslizando hacia atrás y juntaban las crecientes erecciones;

-¡Ahh! – soltó un gemido el darse cuenta cuando ambas chocaron, el otro ensanchó más la sonrisa y siguió descendiendo hasta que ahora flexionando los brazos se recargó en los codos y beso la quijada justo debajo de la oreja donde otra zona sensible se presentaba y sus manos se colaban detrás de los hombros del mayor haciendo leves círculos en los hombros quien ya no evitaba esos leves y entre cortados suspiros que se convirtieron de nuevo en un solo fuerte gemido cuando el antes mencionado embistió dos veces con su cadera la en su trasero y aun con ropa puesta pudo sentir ya la firme erección chocando con su perineo como afirmándole quien era el que mandaba ahí

-Tomi- escucho el mayor el susurro en su oído mientras sentía como una mano volvía a sus caderas y jugueteaba con el resorte de su bóxer

- ahhh… ahhh.. si.. dime – apenas podía concentrarse lo suficiente para entender lo que decía el otro, pues el movimiento en sus caderas que ahora era circular no cesaba

- prométeme algo – el guitarrista cuando escucho esa frase pensó que había escuchado mal ¿justo ahora pidiendo promesas? Donde no le pidiera amor eterno por que se iba a ganar semejante patada en la entrepierna por andar de payaso, abrió los ojos algo impresionado se encontró con una expresión seria que le miraba de frente y al ser consiente de que le era puesta atención soltó

- prométeme que esta noche, no harás preguntas – como si fuera parte de la seriedad del momento el vocal paro el movimiento quedando en una quietud momentánea que analizó el mayor por media fracción de segundo, aunque fuese un ser que poco se fijaba en los detalles, esto se estaba poniendo muy raro pestañeo y luego, aceptó, tampoco era como si Bill fuera a hacerle algo malo

- esta bien Bill, nada de preguntas, sólo… nada extremo vale – el menor sonrió de nuevo lado y reanudo todos sus movimientos incluido el susurrar al oído

- nada que no se esperen de nosotros

El mayor ya no quiso saber más, si Bill quería ser el próximo conquistador del mundo que lo fuera, él cerro los ojos se perdió de nuevo en la lengua que estaba en su lóbulo recorriendo toda la extensión de esta para volver después a la quijada mientras serpenteaba en el camino que dejaba rastros esos besos húmedos; sintió una leve presión de un costado seguido de un leve clic, prometió no hacer preguntas y menos cuando los carnosos labios de su hermano se abrían paso entre los suyos colando la lengua, mientras se hundía en las emociones llegó a sus oídos un sonido familiar de forma brusca

esperen, eso… ¿era una canción?

-¿mm…? – fue el primer sonido que emitió un rubio baterista de fama mundial que se hospedaba en el mismo hotel, quien había sido despertado de una manera poco agradable por lo que parecía un escándalo de fiesta proveniente justo de la habitación de enfrente, analizó un momento la tonada junto con toda la situación, "ese par" se dijo a si mismo cuando llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez cierto gemelitos tenían planeado una travesura, digo, un par de cabrones habían decidido montársela con lo que el reconocía como una canción de The Killers. Lo peor es que ese no era el problema, el problema era que él ya se había acostumbrado a dormir sus ocho horas rejuvenecedoras y plenas de descanso y no estaba dispuesto a ceder sus derechos en esa noche en especial cuando era conciente que el horario del día siguiente incluía levantarse a las siete de la mañana seguido de unas 12 horas de esclavitud cortesía de Jost.

Pero él tampoco era tonto, cuando estuvo tentado a levantarse para irlos a callar tuvo un deja vu, la primera gira, literas unidas, gimoteos, el despierto, Georg calmándolo, Jost convenciendo al conductor que todo era parte de su imaginación cual si fuera estúpido, Bill sonriendo ante su cara de enojo y terminó por conectarlo con lo que había pasado hace apenas un día… con que era eso eh, el nene probándose a si mismo; bien, él no iba a caer, nada que no se pudiera arreglar con su fiel par de audífonos.

Estiro la mano tomó su Ipod, se puso los audífonos y LISTO! Un leve eco era lo único que quedaba del súper plan de Bill que ahora era opacado por la clásica _QUEEN_, esperaba mas del pequeño gemelo, ni modo, se dispuso a dormir cuando de pronto….

_Ring ring_… ¿Podría ser que Bill se lo restregara directo? No, no era su estilo; lo más seguro es que el tacaño de Jost no quisiera gastar en llamadas a celular y ahora lo jodía vía habitación para que fuera a callar a los gemelos JA! Ni loco, que el lo hiciera

_Ring ring… Ring ring… Ring ring… Ring ring_… ahhhh opción uno, desconectar el teléfono con la vana esperanza de no ser molestado más hasta que quien sea que estuviese llamando subieran hasta su habitación a molestarlo, opción dos, dejar en claro que si lo seguían molestando alguien pagaría las consecuencias mmm…

-¿Bueno?- contestó

- Buenas noches – escucho del otro lado de la línea lo que debía ser una especie de recepcionista – debido a algunas llamadas de protesta del piso, queríamos asegurarnos de donde provenía el disturbio, y asegurarle que en unos momentos sube alguien a calmar la situación, gracias buenas noches

-¡No! – lo detuvo antes de que colgara, diablos si alguien subía a ver que era lo que pasaba seguro se filtraría esto en la prensa y mañana los blogs enloquecerían con títulos ilógicos como "fiesta salvaje organizada por Tokio hotel termina en tragedia" o "se escuchaban ruidos en la habitación de los hermanos Kaulitz" no sabia cual era peor – no se preocupe – continuó – son mis compañeros de banda que están practicando unas cosas, lamentamos el ruido y en unos segundos se detendrán yo me encargo

- pero..- parecía replicar el recepcionista, el baterista soltó un suspiro y siguió

- como seguramente sabrá somos una banda reconocida por lo que apreciamos la privacidad así que el que usted o cualquier personal del hotel suba nos haría sentir, como decirlo, mmm, acosados

- No, lo que nosotros menos queremos es su incomodidad – se notaba el nacimiento del inseguridad en el tono

- bien – cortó al otro – entonces que nadie suba y de ser así, nuestra opinión acerca de este lugar se haría saber mañana a primera hora, así que no se preocupe, esto se arregla en unos minutos, buenas noches - sin mas colgó rogando por que de verdad influyera lo suficiente su tono para que el encargado no dejara subir a nadie. Maldijo una vez más para después ponerse en pie y esperar que el menor se conformara esa noche con su cara de disgusto y se callara, ya mañana le patearía el trasero; se sentía como un viaje al pasado llamada gira Schrei

cuando otra cosa altero su noche, _Toc, toc_, se escuchó en la puerta, se preguntó quien sería si el escándalo era enfrente se dirigió hacia la puerta y abriéndola se encontró de frente con que el escandalito había logrado lo que desde hacia tiempo parecía nada probable.

- Los gemelos me perdieron el respeto en esto hace mucho, necesito ayuda – Georg mostrando esa cara de quiero dormir había sido despertado y al parecer no lograba volver dormir; asomando un poco la cabeza pudo divisar una puerta abierta al fondo abierta y en ella a una señora desconocida con cara muy parecida a la de su amigo agregándole un toque de odio, algo le decía que esa noche iba a ser más larga de lo que pensaba.

_I need direction to perfection_

_No no no no nooo…_

Mientras todo esto pasaba fuera, Tom se sorprendía como hace solo unos segundos de un solo jalón y aun besádonse el menor retiro tanto bóxer como pantalones ajenos, ¿en qué momento los papeles se habían invertido tanto? el mayor se sintió totalmente expuesto cual vil colegiala que era desvirginada cosa que duro hasta que la otra mano de nuevo atacaba esa parte sensible y con la palma descendía en la parte posterior de su erección hasta bajar a los testículos colando entre los dos el dedo medio mientras los besos fogosos no paraban haciéndolo gemir más

-Ah Bill ahí – pedir más; el menor no se negó, poco a poco fue descendiendo los labios serpenteando de nuevo con la lengua pero esta vez no se quedó en el ansiado pecho, fue un poco más abajo, empezó con leves lamidas y chupetones en el firme vientre. Al igual que la lengua del menor, las ansias de Tom tampoco estaban quietas, al principio extendidas a los costados se limitaban a arrugar la suave sabana para después pasar a acariciar los costados del rostro maquillado, una se movió al cabello lacio tan suave y manejable contrastaba con la callosidad propia, pero no importó y de repente sintió como la mano que no atendía su parte íntima tomaba su otra mano entrelazando los dedos dirigiendo ambas a un costado de nuevo; al mayor no le gusto tanto esta acción, en ese momento entrelazar manos le parecía algo cursi, cosa que también olvido cuando la nariz seguía camino que iba de su ombligo hasta la parte baja de su vientre mientras soltaba leves suspiros que podía sentir en su piel haciendo que se erizaran todos los vellos de su cuerpo, Todos.

-AH! – soltó el fuerte gemido cuando cierta mejilla suave chocó contra su ya firme erección e instintivamente la mano enredada en el cabello empujo la cara hacia su cuerpo, "indirecta" que entendió el menor acercando el rostro al vientre provocando con eso la fricción de nuevo entre mejilla-erección, repitiendo este movimiento unas cuantas veces más acompañado con lengüeteadas y besos en la base del miembro, besos que de repente empezaron a subir por toda la parte posterior del pene

- ahhh Bill, mmmm ahh mmnn… - soltaba más seguido el otro al sentir todavía el masaje en sus testículos y la lengua que sólo se había limitado a usar la punta ahora mostraba el reluciente piercing que se había acomodado perfectamente en el orificio de su glande y Bill jugueteaba girando su rostro de un lado al otro un par de veces para después separar la lengua y sincronizadamente unir los labios alrededor de su glande y la mano que antes masajeaba

ahora se cernía alrededor de la base de su pene presionando levemente, ante esto estrujo la mano que sostenía la propia bajo a la cadera del menor y se deshacía del pantalón que el otro traía puesto bajándolo hasta las rodillas por lo que podía ver en fugaces miradas.

El menor notó que el otro se andaba distrayendo pues los gemidos ya no eran tan entrecortados por lo que la mano que se estaba encargando de bajar sus pantalones se enroscó en el muslo acercándolo a su rostro al tiempo que abría sus labios e introducía el glande entero. El mayor arqueó la espalda cuando sintió de nuevo la lengua jugueteando con la punta de su pene junto con la mano que invadían toda la extensión de su miembro succionando y masajeando; perfecto pensó, cuando…

Toc toc toc… escuchó desde la puerta; el guitarrista abrió en su totalidad los ojos percatándose que aquello no era unos dedos contra la puerta anunciando a una persona, si no un puño directo contra la madera, no de una forma bestial pero si lo suficiente para hacerse notar y en ese momento se dio cuenta del escándalo que estaban haciendo tensándose ante las posibles consecuencias. Bill de inmediato notó el sobresalto pero reaccionó dejando por un momento la erección desatendida para de nuevo regresar a juntar los labios besarlos y de paso tomar de nuevo las rodillas del mayor de la parte posterior para llevarse ambas a la altura del pecho y así restregar libremente ambas erecciones haciendo que el mayor prestase más atención a eso que a su preocupación

-No te preocupes – dijo de nuevo al oído el menor, esta vez no por darle un significado somático, si no por la música que sonaba, continuando le susurro – sólo es Gustav

Si, sólo era Gustav; Gustav, Georg y otras dos señoras con más cara de enojadas que nada fuera de la habitación. Lo que fuera en un principio dos leves toques en la puerta por pura cortesía ahora eran un puño cerrado del baterista que sonaba rítmicamente contra esta que no oyéndose desesperado, aun, sólo para hacerse oír sobre la música y lograr que el par saliera, se dieran el gusto del enojo y fin, pero parecía que esos dos no querían tal cosa

-mira nada más, la decencia se ha perdido – con tono dramático le decía una señora de unos 50 años algo pequeña rubia y algunas arrugas a la otra que parecía su clon en pelirroja, Gustav seguía diciéndose que dormir no era mucho pedirle al cielo

-sí – le respondía la pelirroja – mira que llamar a sus amigos homosexuales para callarlos – se oyó un pock que Gustav pudo ver de reojo que era el que se hacia cuando la cabeza de su amigo chocaba contra la pared de un hotel, y aun así la doña continuaba – que a mí no me molesta la sexualidad de nadie pero que a uno la dejen dormir por favor

- exacto – le respondió la otra

- ash a ver quítate – sintió de repente el empujón de Georg en su costado para que fuera el otro el que ahora intentara apaciguar un poco la situación la puerta- ey, ey! Eyyy! EEyy!- obteniendo el mismo resultado, nada

- tal vez deberíamos llamar a la policía ya que ni el gerente ni estos chicos logran hacer algo – cuando voltearon ambos integrantes de la banda vieron que el comentario provino de una tercera señora morena que se iba acercando, aunque se veía un poco más joven que las otras dos también venáa con cara de cansancio y parecía un poco menos paciente que las otras dos activando el sentido de supervivencia de Georg que dejo de llamar a la puerta y girarse un poco hacia las tres señoras

- no se preocupen – intento calmarlas usando un tono sereno – ahora nos comunicamos con los chicos de adentro vía móvil para que apaguen sus aparatos y en unos momentos todo será calma para que podamos volver a dormir bien ¿ok?

- si es tan fácil – escucharon a sus espaldas – se puede saber ¿por qué los ocupantes de cierta habitación que esta a MI nombre y el de la disquera no dejan de hacer escándalo y han logrado llamar la atención de toda la maldita recepción del hotel? – oh oh, habían despertado a otra leona enjaulada

- David cálmate – dijo girándose a su interlocutor Gustav – tú tranquilo ya los conoces – si, era de los pocos en la disquera que sabía del secretito tal vez por eso era el único ahí haciendo riña – no creo que pase de esto, en cuanto se den cuenta del escándalo seguro le bajan, ya no tardan – a toda contestación sólo se escucharon

-ahhhhhh ahhh noo! –un gimoteo agudo de cierto guitarrista se había alzado glorioso por sobre todo los demás sonidos haciendo un incómodo breve silencio entre los ocupantes del pasillo

-no, no, no, no, no; a esa pobre chica seguro le están quitando su virginidad – con un movimiento de negación y tono dramático aseguro la señora rubia enfrente de los varones

XD mental de los otros tres

Oh que tan terrible confusión reinaba afuera, por que si la señora viera la cara del mayor de los gemelos y protagonista del escándalo, no encontraría ahí la de desconcierto de la primera vez, si no la de un lujurioso que quería que el otro se quitara el puto bóxer y le diera duro, pero noooo. Bill se había atrevido a subir un poco más el volumen a los baffles cosa que no le había prestado demasiada atención pues estaba concentrando en calmar un poco los gemidos. Enterrando su rostro entre la sabanas y con el trasero en alto, el guitarrista no tenía mucha noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor con esas manos masajeando toda su parte trasera y muslos internos a juego con una lengua juguetona que se paseaba por sus partes íntimas. Visto desde ese ángulo, Tom parecía la cosa más pasiva de este mundo

Así que de repente y ni el mismo bill supo como él cambió de posición lo había recostado en la cama con las manos por arriba de su cabeza que eran sostenidas por el mayor quien con sus piernas a los costados lo retenía contra la cama mientras era víctima de diversos chupetones en el cuello; lo bueno es que tenía las suficientes bufandas para tapar cualquier prueba de lo sucedido en noches como estas.

Una de las ventajas de esa posición era no sólo el roce de ambos pechos y erecciones que disfrutaban, pero al parecer ambos decidieron que era bastante de juegos previos y de un movimiento a otro de nuevo la espalda del guitarrista estaba contra la cabecera de la cama abriendo las piernas y entre éstas de nuevo su gemelo, también anexando un dedo lubricado en su parte posterior que se movía ligeramente en círculos introduciéndose poco a poco

Con cada leve envestida el mayor gimoteaba un poco

- ¿listo cariño? – preguntó el menor introduciendo no uno si no otros dos dedos de un jalón

- Aghhhhhh – soltó de una forma mas grave un gemido el otro

- tomaré eso como un sí

_These changes ain't changing me_

_The gold-hearted boy I used to be_

- Esos dos – decía con una vena en el cuello el manager

- cálmese – escucho la voz de una de las señoras – nosotros ya no estamos para estas cosas deje que los jóvenes se encarguen

Gustav se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar soltar la carcajada que le provocaba el que alguien le haya dicho a Jost viejo y este no pudiera hacer absolutamente nada más que sonreír con ganas de asesinar a alguien, jojojojo como si aquellos "jóvenes" no fueran los causantes de que el mayor ahora se viera diez años mas viejo debido a todos los corajes que le hacían pasar, sonrió mentalmente de nuevo cuando el mencionado lo jaló del brazo junto con el bajista y alejarlos para hablar un poco en privado

- ok me rindo propongan ideas – preguntó en cuanto consideró que estaban algo retirados

- conseguir un revolver para cuando salgan – respondió con naturalidad Georg

- tentador pero tengo un contrato con ese par, otra

- ey ey- intento razonar Gustav – repito son los twins nunca duran taanto, además aparte de estas señoras son nuestro único problema así que no hay que temer – dijo como queriendo sonar serio y bajando un poco el tono de voz para no ser escuchado

- No, no, no, esta juventud esta perdida – escucharon los varones de una de las señoras no sabiendo si era por lo dicho por el baterista o en respuesta a los gemidos que poco a poco iban superando el nivel de decibeles – en mis tiempos no lo hacíamos hasta que nos casábamos

- si Linda – le respondió la pelirroja – pero en nuestro tiempos nos casábamos antes de los 18 querida

- Mentiras! Sucias mentiras – la señaló con un dedo – pero después lo discutimos, ahora tomemos cartas en el asunto – aguantaron el aliento – llamemos a nuestros esposos.

¿Qué demonios?

- Linda querida déjame te recuerdo que te andas divorciando

- Magdalena! – Regañó la otra – No me estoy divorciando, el está en un viaje de negocios, que a ti te hayan abandonado no significa que todos tengamos problemas

- ¡no me abandonaron! – Respondió la tal Magdalena – tú empezaste con esos rumores! ¡Roberto está en el hospital!

- ¿qué yo qué? Pero si yo… – oh si, se había iniciado una pelea de doñas

- bien a problemas drásticos medidas drásticas – les dijo Jost atrayendo de nuevo la atención de los músicos, haciendo que ambos levantaran la ceja – a la cuenta de tres nos aventamos contra la puerta y no importa lo que haya adentro apagamos las bocinas y nos salimos

- bueno que tú te has vuelto loco ¿o qué? – por fin le preguntó Georg

- tal vez – respondió el mayor, sonrió como desquiciado y se dirigió a la puerta, los otros dos supieron que por fin había sucedido lo que desde hace años esperaban, David había perdido la cordura gracias a los gemelos, y estos se reían mientras el otro pateaba la puerta y con cada una de ella se iba ganando un pase directo al maní comió

Si bien para Jost la locura reinaba en su mente, para Tom la palabra montar se estaba convirtiendo su favorita en la suya, pues de un empujón había recostado de nuevo a su hermanito para posicionarse a horcadas sobre el regazo del vocalista y después al sentir la erección del más joven frotar contra la línea de su trasero, dirigió su mano hasta el pene del otro guiándolo a su entrada, fijó un momento la mirada a su gemelo y en ella encontró una mirada cargada de lujuria junto con una sonrisa arrogante, le dirigió una igual, tomo aire esperó unos segundos, uno… dos… tres, plop! bajo de un sentón

- AAAhhhhh! – soltaron ambos al chocar las caderas, uno por sentir su miembro totalmente envuelto en la calidez de su hermano y el otro por la presión que este ejercía sobre sus paredes estirando el cuello en su totalidad terminando por ver el techo con sus ojos entrecerrados esperando que éste iniciara el movimiento ya que sabía que en esa posición le era más difícil moverse al mayor por cuestiones de ideas, se sentía como nena si hacía eso y giró el rostro para volver a mirar a su hermano. Éste se encontraba también con los ojos entre cerrados y de sus labios entreabiertos soltando el aire pero cuando sintió la mirada abrió los ojos y regresó esa sonrisa acompañada por una sola palabra

-Muévete – ordenó el más joven

No, no, no, no, noooooo! Bill no lo podía estar dejando totalmente excitado buscando más fricción en sus entrañas y por un momento Tom pensó en mandarlo hasta el último infierno habido y por haber, pero el sudor en su frente y el placer en su parte posterior lo hacían por el momento el hombre más sumiso del planeta

Decidió que no era momentos de berrinches así que fue primero lento, arriba abajo, una y otra vez, arriba abajo; empezó a tomar el ritmo poco a poco cuando sintió las manos en su cadera justo cuando subía a la mitad de la erección, pensó que tal vez le haría ir mas rápido o bajar un poco mas profundo, pero al contrario hizo que alzara la cadera hasta que prácticamente saco toda la erección su entrada, se sonrieron mutuamente

- ¿listo? – a toda contestación el trenzado sonrió y bajo de un sentón

- AahhhhhHH Yeah! – aquello había provocado un empujón directo a su próstata.

Y ahí, montándose encima de Bill sabía que era el momento del orgasmo pronto vendría y no le importaba un demonio el mundo ahí afuera, ni las ganas de sangre de su hermanito ahí estaba el subido a horcadas sobre el y siendo el feliz autor de la sonrisa lujuriosa del otro recostado y los parpados entrecerrados arriba abajo mmm de nuevo

Círculos caderas todo parecía tener querencia en sus palabras dichas entrecortadas y la música… la música parecía un complemento del entorno, perfecto acompañante de sus movimientos,

- Ahh si Bill duro más duro, dame, dame, dame todo – los labios rogaban por más y el otro se lo iba a dar

-Yo sé quienes son ustedes- por fin señalo una de las señoras afuera de la habitación, mientras que a los varones se les erizaron los vellos de la nuca y si con esa frase no fue suficiente – son el nuevo grupo que mi nieta escucha todos los días - oh dios estaban perdidos, seguro la señora iba directo a la prensa para salir mañana en primera plana de una revista de chismes y eso sólo acrecentó la desesperación de Jost que lo expresaba libremente en las patadas que estaban a punto de romper la puerta de la habitación que irónicamente mostraba orgulloso el numero 1..483 como riéndose de su desgracia haciendo eco con la voz de la señora que por fin soltó lo mas temido

-¡USTEDES SON LOS JONAS BROTHERSS!

-…

-…

-…

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Gustav soltó la carcajada y se contrajo en si mismo, nunca en su vida pensó que a él le llegaran a confundir con el grupito pop por el cual las fans casi se mataran, fuera algo que le matara de risa, Georg parecía debatirse entre sacarlas de error o bien dejar así las cosas y no soltar valiosa información que era el nombre de su banda, aumentando el hecho de que Jost ahora perecía tener una pelea personal cuerpo a cuerpo con la puerta que en la cual se veía claramente quien era el que iba ganando mientras él, se retorcía en el piso recordando el por qué se había unido a la banda, ja!, esos gemelos eran geniales

Tom dentro del cuarto abrió si se podía más las piernas, ahora recostado sobre el colchón casi había alcanzando las proporciones de un disloque de caderas, plop plop sonaba, su hermano quien se encontraba de rodillas entre sus piernas sosteniéndolas sobre sus hombros y chocaba su cadera contra sus nalgas mientras el rodeaba la cintura para buscar un poco más de profundidad estaba casi llegando empezaban a tensarse sus músculos internos mientras sus testículos y pene que rozaban el vientre e su hermano parecían estallar

Porque si eso no era la gloria, carajo que juraba que en cuanto Bill se viniera dentro él sabría que lo sería. Se podía comparar con el clímax de un concierto mmmm… soló dos decibeles por debajo de esto tal vez, pero creía juntar ambas ideas había sido la mejor idea de su gemelo

Ya mañana le podía reclamar a su hermanito el hecho de tratarlo de forma taan pero taaaan mala como para tenerlo rogando; a eso hay que añadirle el ahora, el público presente detrás de la puerta que por los gritos que escuchaba al parecer aparte de Georg, Gustiiiii y desquiciado Jost, se les había unido lo que el podía descifrar como un grupo histérico de señoras y lejos de ponerse tenso como en un principio le pareció excitante, al punto que acompañó las notas con sus propios gemidos de placer dándole un poco más de morbo a toda esa situación

Esto hacia sonreír al vocalista, no es que no le gustase ser poseído por su hermano pero le encantaba siempre tener el control, ser autor de todo esto era una de sus actividades preferidas, aun de joven no podía resistirse, antes pasivo, pero siempre dominante de la situación, ahora cabalgaba sin piedad el cuerpo debajo de el penetrándolo al compás de la canción entremezclando saliva sudor y semen; si hubiese entrado una maldita antitwincest en ese momento y lo hubiese intentado arrancar de las piernas de su hermano, bañaría las mismas con su sangre, aunque… no le gustaba manchar cosas tan bonitas

-Ahh ahh ahh aaaahhh – soltaba Tom cada vez que la punta del pene de su hermano chocaba contra su próstata, como le hacia el menor para siempre dar en ese punto, no sabía – ahh mmm ahh siii Bill follame! - volvió a soltar

- recuerda que yo no te follo, te hago el amor e incluso, más – le termino diciendo al tiempo que besaba apasionadamente los labios perforados, pronto estallaría

_Yeah, you know you got to help me out_

_Yeah, oh don't you put me on the back burner_

Por fuera lo que los ojos de Georg presenciaban era digno de ser grabado y presentado a las generaciones futuras como una tragedia griega de la actualidad.

Lo que había comenzado como un simple disturbio se había convertido en una guerra campal de todos los habitantes del piso; las señoras cual viles gatas se revolcaban en el piso reclamándose mutuamente engaños de lo que el entendía décadas pasadas, siglos en su idioma, añadiendo un Jost que después de que por fin había logrado romper la manija de la puerta de tanto golpe y no conforme con eso y el hecho de saber que lo que la bloqueaba era al menos unas diez veces su peso pensó que era superman arrojándose contra el pobre inmueble en el vano intento de hacerlo ceder, ¡Vamos súper Jost tú puedes! le animaba la persona que más le desesperaba en ese momento, Gusti.

Lindo y jodido Gusti, en estos momentos maldecía el día que lo conoció viéndolo revolcándose de la risa en el suelo perdiendo toda reputación de ser tranquilo y racional mientras él tenía que lidiar con la tercera señora que le anunciaba todas las cosas que diría a la prensa de no terminar todo ese escándalo y le dejaran dormir en paz

¡Si claro! A el le encantaba estar en esa posición todos contra Georg wiiii!.

Dios, que ya terminara por favor

Si bien afuera a pesar de las suplicas del bajista el escándalo parecía no acabar, por dentro el clímax se acercaba rápidamente, las embestidas ahora eran furiosas las uñas de bill marcando su territorio en las caderas de tom arañándolas

La saliva iba y venia en sus lenguas como el sudor entre sus cuerpos, el presemen del mayor amenazaba con salir pero era detenido por la mano manicurada que sostenía el glande para que no se escurriera el líquido, mientras atacaba ferozmente los labios del mayor mordiéndolos y succionando de vez en cuando

-AHHH SII siii! – gemía fuerte mente el guitarrista cuando era liberado también arañando la espalda blanquecina y enredando sus piernas alrededor de la estrecha cadera de su hermano, cada embestida era para el un espasmo de placer que se extendía por todo su cuerpo,

- si Tom dímelo, anda dímelo – le decía al oído

- ahh sii Bill fondo, fondo, ahí me vengo

- vente conmigo – respondió masajeando la longitud de su pene con los dedos libres y el pulgar deteniendo

- ahh sii! – gemía a el mayor mientras cerraba más las piernas intentando más profundidad de las embestidas

Todo parecía perfecto para Tom, la música las envestidas rápidamente sintió como el miembro de su hermano se hinchaba de más dentro de el, cuando de repente algo lo sorprendió, la música paro de pronto, dirigió su mirada al menor quien también había parado las embestidas con ambos miembros hinchados a todo lo que daban

Y ahí en el silencio de la habitación olvidando una vez más al mundo escucho el susurro cargado de amor de su hermano que le decía:

- el amor es sólo un sentimiento Tomi, lo nuestro es algo más

Le dio una última embestida soltando su pene viniéndose al mismo tiempo y así llegar al orgasmo.

Afuera un par de policías también llegaban a arrestar a quien se le pusiera enfrente, empezando con cierto maniático que no dejaba de patear la puerta y hacer escándalo.

Esa noche por fin había terminado

Al día siguiente y una demanda millonaria de las señoras a los Jonas brothers por faltas a la moral en un hotel lejos del suyo, Georg esperaba a sus compañeros de banda para ir directo al aeropuerto mientras leía la noticia de que su manager salía bajo fianza después de ser arrestado por faltas a la morar en un portal de Internet, ja! Alguien seguro iba a ser descuartizado esa misma noche, o tarde; de pronto vio llegar al primero de ellos, Gusti, el mismo Gusti que anoche casi le saca de sus casillas por primera vez desde que lo conocía. Venía con unas ojeras de tamaño monumental pero le realzaba más otra cosa, una sonrisa, casi mostrando los dientes se dirigía hacia su dirección para luego sentarse en él.

-Pareciera que el hecho de que no dormimos te sienta bien – dijo el bajista en tono neutro cuando terminó de acomodarse

-ja, perdona pero lo de anoche me hizo recordar buenos momentos – le respondió

-¿Desde cuándo escuchar a los gemelos coger se volvió un buen momento? – le interrogó con una ceja alzada

- Créeme, no me refiero a eso, sería algo más como… recordar que de los gemelos, en especial de uno, se puede esperar lo que sea.

Si Georg tenía más dudas, no tuvo tiempo de decirlas pues al final del pasillo con porte altivo, lentes que cubrían su falta de maquillaje y ojeras descomunales, venia llegando el causante de todo alboroto nocturno, Bill Kaulitz; justo un paso detrás de él venía su gemelo mayor también con lentes pero más cara de cansancio.

-Buenos días Señoritas – se dirigió con tono cantarín a los otros dos – espero hayan pasado una buena noche, ¿qué les parece si nos largamos de aquí antes de que despierte nuestra querida bella durmiente manager y nos mande a todos a la horca?

- Pensar que darás una disculpa es ilógico verdad – dijo mirando al techo el castaño

- bastante, así que ¡vamos! Todos arriba que hay que irnos – terminó dando unas palmaditas y caminando hacia la salida donde varios guardaespaldas empezaban a abrir el camino para ir a la camioneta con el guitarrista a un solo un paso de distancia de él.

- Algún día Kaulitz, algún día – rezongaba el otro recogiendo sus cosas; en cambio cierto rubio sonreía de medio lado ante la escena, tomo su mochila caminando un poco más rápido para dar alcance a su objetivo, colocándose a un lado de este mientras esperaban su salida y de tal forma que sólo el vocalista pudiese oírle, le susurro

-ey ¿te gusta superarte verdad mocoso?

-¿tu qué crees amargado? – respondió el otro al verlo a los ojos por un segundo, suficiente para que ambos quedaran satisfechos con el reto vivido, el menor volteo de nuevo a la salida; con la señal de retirada salieron los cuatro integrantes, primero que todos y con la cabeza en alto, el más joven, dejando en claro su lugar en ella y en el mundo, líder innato quitando a quien se le pusiera en su camino predicando a todo el que quisiera escuchar su doctrina llena de tres sencillos mandamientos que regían su vida

- Viola a Tom sobre todas las cosas

- Molesta bien sin mirar a quien

- Escuchar música, hacer música y hacerlo con música con la persona que amas, serán siempre la mejor experiencia de tu vida.

_Over and in, last call for sin_

_While everyone's lost, the battle is won_

_With all these things that I've done…._

_Turuuuu rururu ruuuu_

_Turuuuu rururu ruuuu …._

**FIN**

ahi esta espero les haya gustado y como siempre ojala pudiesen dejarme un comentario de que les parecio, yo se los agreadezco con toma mi alma T^T

Este oneshot/songfic solo es publicado aqui, Slasheaven, Ayaoi, Fanfiction y que aunque esta registrado habra alguna loca que quiera fusilarselo y pues les agradeceria tambien si me avisaran =D por ultimo

Agradecimientos: Moon, grax por tu apoyo y leer mis cochinadas feliz cumple!

Fannie, muchas gracias por apoyarme regañarme y enseñarme un poco de español beteandome el oneshot xD mil gracias jariosita!

Cancion: The Killers - All these things that I've done (link)

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo bye!


End file.
